Illogical
by ProudRHrShipper
Summary: Just a little oneshot that popped into my head. Also my first story on ff.n. House falls asleep and therefore isn't at the clinic when he's supposed to be. What will Cuddy do? Please read and review!


House sat at his desk, playing with the famous giant tennis ball, trying very hard not to think. Because if the gears of his mind began turning at all, there was only one possible direction his thoughts could go. Straight to her.

He'd always sort of liked her, ever since they met in college. But lately… lately it had gotten worse. And what bothered House the most was that he couldn't rationalize it. He thrived on logic, but how he felt about Lisa Cuddy was anything but logical.

Giving up trying not to think, he let his mind float to her. He closed his eyes and saw her walking toward him, bright blue eyes sparkling. Her neat curls framed her face, and when she smiled, "angelic" was the only way to describe her. Sunlight flooded through the window behind her so that she appeared to glow with soft white light. "House…" Her voice seemed distant.

"House!" He awoke sharply; apparently his fantasy had slipped into a dream. Now the subject of his every thought stood on the other side of his desk, glaring at him. There was something not quite right, though. Her eyes didn't match the rest of her face. They looked… defeated. Liker her heart wasn't really in it.

"You were supposed to be in the clinic seventeen minutes ago."

"And the fact that I'm not… surprises you?"

"She sighed, walked around his desk, and sat down on it facing him. "Not really."

House watched her closely for a moment and then said flatly, "What's wrong with you?"

She faltered. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Usually when I skip clinic duty I get Dragon Lady Cuddy. This is more… Wilted Flower Cuddy." He clasped his hands in his lap and gave her a curious look. Even if he was being sincere, the whole gesture seemed mocking.

Defeated, she glanced at the floor and then looked right into his eyes. The intensity of the blue-on-blue shocked them both. "I'm tired of fighting it," she muttered. "Tired of trying to get you to do your clinic duty, and … tired of trying not to like you."

House was silent for several moments. When he glanced up at her, she was giving him a 'please-say-something' look. So he exclaimed, "I knew it!" looking smug.

Her gaze snapped from her shoes to his face. "Wha-" But she never got to finish her question, because House pushed himself up from his chair and kissed her hard on the mouth. She was shocked at first but then she started kissing back. Running her fingers through his short, unruly hair, she pulled him closer, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his hands running up and down her spine.

Pulling back and tucking a stray curl behind her ear, House shot Cuddy a snarky grin. "Wait till I tell the nursing staff." Her eyes widened. "Oh, come on! They've got a running bet as to which of us will admit they like the other first."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm." She looked thoughtful.

He smiled. "It was you." She raised an eyebrow. "You caved first."

"Caved first… so, how long have you liked me, House?"

He looked down at his Nike tennis shoes for a moment, then out the window. She could tell she was making him uncomfortable. He reached up and took her hand- she was sure he was going to say something like… he fell in love with her the day they met. That was certainly how it had happened for her: she had fallen for his low, rough voice and distaste for shaving right away.

"A long time. But really since four years ago, when that patient died."

"Holly Preston," she remembered. "She was eight."

"Yeah. The way you reacted when I told you really showed me how much you care. You just looked so vulnerable and… and sad."

Cuddy moved to sit on his knee (the good one) and began fiddling with the top button on his shirt. "It's especially hard for me when a child dies. The mother in me, I suppose." she closed her eyes and bit her lip. As a tear ran down her cheek, she whispered, "It makes me wonder: even if I do get pregnant and have a baby, how long will it last? And will I ever even get pregnant in the first place?"

"Of course you will." He pulled her into an embrace. "Y'know… I could help you out with that."

"House!" She slapped his shoulder playfully as her beeper went off. "Ugh… Mrs. Gould is here. Big donor. Hate her."

He gave her a quick kiss and one last smile before she got up, straightened herself out, and strode out of the office. Still smiling, House decided he'd better go check on some lab results for his current patient. He limped out of his office, unable to wipe the grin off his face.


End file.
